hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skarmory's 2019 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-average hurricane season, with 13 tropical depressions, 11 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes, that officially started on June 1st, 2019 and ended on November 30th, 2019. However as proven by Hurricane Andrea which formed in April, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. Some notable storms during the season were Hurricane Andrea forming and strengthening into a hurricane in April, Hurricane Chantal in June killed over 600 people and caused over 3 billion dollars in damages, Hurricane Fernand in August/September which caused over 11 billion dollars in damages and killed over 700 people, Hurricane Gabrielle also in September which reached Category 3 and hit both Cabo Verde and Portugal as a tropical storm, and Hurricane Imelda which hit the east coast of the US in October and caused some heavy damages and killed 16 people. The season ended on November 26 with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Karen. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth: 270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/04/2019 till:27/04/2019 color:C1 text:Andrea (C1) from:02/06/2019 till:05/06/2019 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:05/06/2019 till:19/06/2019 color:C3 text:Chantal (C3) from:18/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:11/08/2019 till:15/08/2019 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:23/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:Erin (SS) from:25/08/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:C4 text:Fernand (C4) barset:break from:03/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C3 text:Gabrielle (C3) from:11/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:21/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:27/09/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:C2 text:Imelda (C2) from:23/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C1 text:Jerry (C1) from:21/11/2019 till:26/11/2019 color:TS text:Karen (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Andrea Hurricane Andrea was a rare hurricane in the month of April. It formed as an area of low pressure southwest of the Azores, and became Tropical Depression One on April 22nd. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Andrea later that day, with 40 mph winds. She moved west quickly, and strengthened somewhat quickly too. On April 24th she became Hurricane Andrea, and reached her peak in the early hours of April 25. It looked like she was on a collision course with Bermuda, but she encountered heavy wind shear, weakening her to Tropical Storm Andrea early on the 26th and late on the 26th Tropical Depression Andrea. On the 27th of April, Andrea dissipated. The remnants of Andrea would produce some rain over Bermuda but nothing major. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Depression Two formed from a tropical wave coming from Africa that it split off from. It was projected to die off pretty quickly, but it instead defied odds and strengthened into the 2nd named storm of the season, Barry, on June 3rd. Tropical Storm Barry strengthened to 50 mph winds the same day, but then moved over cooler waters and weakened. However he survived as Tropical Depression Barry until June 5th, when he dissipated. Hurricane Chantal Main article: Hurricane Chantal The other part of the tropical wave that produced Barry made it to the Caribbean and Chantal formed out of it. Chantal started out as Tropical Storm Chantal on June 5. She formed in the Caribbean Sea around 250 miles south of Puerto Rico and strengthened rapidly to a Cat 2 with 105 MPH winds while moving west. She then turned north on June 7 and went straight towards Jamaica as she strengthened to her peak of 125 MPH. She landfalled on Jamaica late on June 9 and devastated the island, killing hundreds and destroying a lot of the island. She re-emerged north of Jamaica as a category 1 on June 10, and quickly hit Cuba in the early hours of June 11. Chantal weakened down to a very weak Tropical Storm but survived past Cuba, and went into the Gulf of Mexico, restrengthening into a Category 1 with 90 MPH winds. She struck Alabama on June 16, and weakened into a Tropical Storm early on June 17. She then weakened to a Tropical Depression and went extratropical later on June 17. The extratropical Chantal finally dissipated on June 19. Chantal heavily damaged Jamaica, and also brought some flooding in the US after making landfall there too. All in all, Chantal killed 662 people, and caused around 3 billion USD in damage. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four formed on July 18 about 1,000 miles southwest of the Azores. It was expected to move west and strengthen, but instead it stalled for a while and didn't strengthen, before turning north and hitting some wind shear, which killed Tropical Depression Four on July 20. Tropical Storm Dorian Tropical Depression Five formed in the Caribbean on August 11. It meandered through there until it reached the Gulf of Mexico, where it strengthened to Tropical Storm Dorian on August 13 with 40 mph winds. Dorian moved north, looking to hit the area where Chantal had hit 2 months ago in Alabama, reaching a peak of 45 mph winds on August 14. Late on August 14, Tropical Storm Dorian made landfall on Mobile, Alabama and quickly dissipated on the early hours of the 15th. Dorian was attributed to 3 fatalities and 25 million USD in damage in the US, and another fatality on a boat in the Gulf of Mexico. Subtropical Storm Erin Subtropical Storm Erin formed on August 23rd about 300 miles north-northwest of the Azores. She strengthened into a 60 mph subtropical storm on August 24th, and looked like she might become a hurricane. However she tried to become tropical and failed, then while moving towards the UK she hit some wind shear and collapsed into a windstorm on August 26th. She never became tropical. Hurricane Fernand Main article: Hurricane Fernand Tropical Depression Seven formed from a Tropical Wave coming off the African coast on August 25. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Fernand the next day, August 26. Fernand kept on strengthening, and reached hurricane strength early in the morning of August 27. Still strengthening, Fernand reached 115 mph and major hurricane strength on August 31st. He reached an initial peak of 120 mph, then slammed Antigua & Barbuda and then Puerto Rico at 115 mph. Weakening across Puerto Rico, he emerged as Tropical Storm Fernand with 70 mph winds before crossing the Dominican Republic and heading south into the Caribbean Sea, emerging with 45 mph winds. He then turned west again, and reached the Gulf of Mexico on September 12 as a strong tropical storm. Fernand then went under rapid intensification, reaching his peak of 145 mph winds on September 14 barreling towards Texas and Louisiana. Fernand tried to go through an eyewall replacement cycle, but didn't complete it, instead hitting Marsh Island, Louisiana with 130 mph winds on September 14. He didn't weaken as fast as thought, only falling to TS strength again at the Louisiana-Arkansas border, and becoming extratropical on September 16 near Fayetteville, Arkansas. The extratropical Fernand dissipated on September 17. Fernand devastated Antigua and hit Puerto Rico pretty hard too, causing over 2 billion USD in damages there and killing 165 in those 2 locations, adding on around 100 million in the Dominican Republic in damages and 6 deaths. The worst damage came in the US however, causing 9.4 billion USD in damage there alone, and 538 deaths. St. Kitts also got hit with 15 deaths and 40 million USD in damage. All in all, Fernand killed 724 people and caused 11.5 billion USD in damage. Hurricane Gabrielle Main article: Hurricane Gabrielle Tropical Storm Gabrielle formed off a wave coming off of Africa on September 3. She threatened Cabo Verde immediately, and at 65 mph on September 4 she hit Cabo Verde, bringing a lot of rain and killing 4 people, along with 77 million USD in damage to the island. Gabrielle came out of the islands at 45 mph, and turned north and strengthened to Hurricane Gabrielle. She kept strengthening, becoming a Category 3 hurricane on September 7, reaching her peak at 120 mph later that day. She then turned towards Europe and hit the outer edges of the Azores on her way, killing another person and adding on roughly 2 million USD in damage. She kept weakening, falling below hurricane status on September 10, but made an unusual landfall on Portugal on September 12 with 50 mph winds. Portugal was not prepared and got hit hard, as Gabrielle turned extratropical, and then dissipated a day later. Along with the 5 people and 79 million USD in damages in Cabo Verde and the Azores, 71 people were killed in Portugal, and 250 million USD in damages were sustained. Gabrielle killed 76 people, and caused 329 million USD in damage along her entire life. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Nine formed in the Gulf of Mexico after Fernand's passing through. It moved south with winds of 35 mph and hit the Yucatan peninsula. Nine hit the Yucatan peninsula on September 13 and dissipated quickly after. Minimal damages were reported and 1 person was killed. Tropical Storm Humberto Humberto formed from a tropical wave coming off of Africa. Tropical Depression Ten formed on September 21, and later that day became Tropical Storm Humberto. Moving west, he intensified into a 60 mph tropical storm by September 22, and reached his peak early AM AST on September 23. He was projected to become very strong, but unexpectedly hit some wind shear after tracking a bit further north than expected, weakening to Tropical Depression Humberto on September 25 and dissipating later that day. Hurricane Imelda Main Article: Hurricane Imelda (2019) Tropical Storm Imelda formed on September 27 as a tropical storm with 45 mph winds. She formed around 500 miles north of Antigua and Barbuda, and was moving north and slightly west while strengthening. On September 30, she strengthened into Hurricane Imelda. She started moving faster north, and was on a collision course with Bermuda. However, a steering ridge shifted her west, the outer bands did end up hitting Bermuda pretty hard though, on October 1, with 85 mph winds. Now, moving west, she strengthened to her peak of 100 mph winds as a Category 2. She weakened to 90 mph winds before making landfall on Morehead City, North Carolina on October 4. There was some pretty heavy damage there, she became extratropical later that day, and dissipated on October 6. Imelda caused around a million dollars in damage in Bermuda and didn't cause any fatalities there, however around 450 million dollars of damage was caused in the US and 16 fatalities were in the US. Hurricane Jerry Tropical Depression Twelve formed from a tropical wave coming off Africa in the western Caribbean Sea. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Jerry on October 25 in the Gulf of Mexico. Jerry continued strengthening, reaching a peak of 90 mph winds on October 27, before making landfall on Galveston, Texas the next day, at the same 90 mph wind strength. Jerry would go on to dissipate later that day over Texas. Jerry caused about 75 million dollars in damage in Texas, and killed 7 people there. Tropical Storm Karen Subtropical Depression Thirteen formed northwest of the Azores on November 21. On November 22, it strengthened into Subtropical Storm Karen. Karen got to 50 mph winds while moving west and turned tropical on November 24, and strengthened to her peak of 60 mph winds later that day. She was torn up by some wind shear on November 26, however, and dissipated that day. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2019. This is the same list used in the 2013 season except for Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. The name Imelda was used for the first time in 2019. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired three names in the spring of 2020: Chantal, Fernand and Gabrielle. These names will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane again. They will be replaced in the 2025 season by Cassidy, Flint and Gwen. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Near-average seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons